Frerard oneshot
by amber.iero12
Summary: Frank and Gerard love each other Pretty much. Frank is the new boy in school and it blossoms. Post reviews please!


My First OneShot Frerard

Gerard's POV:

I was sitting alone at lunch time, like I always do. I was drawing in my sketch book looking down, my long black hair covering my face. I heard the dumb jocks behind me laughing and calling me loser and freak. Do they even know how much that hurts? Do they realize all they say makes me go home and cut my own flesh? I bet not… but I don't care anymore. I heard someone in the lunch room say " hey look there's the new kid. God he reminds me of the loser over there. Hahahaha " I slowly looked up and met eyes with the new boy. He was strange just like me. Dark black hair, Hazel eyes, pale skin, he was so pretty. I looked away quickly so he didn't know I looked. I continued drawing as I heard someone's tray get thrown on the ground. I look back up to see one of the jocks smacked the new kids tray out from his hands. The new kid looked at the jock, looked down and picked his tray up slowly, he slowly walked towards my table. I looked down blushing a bit. Oh why is he coming over here?..

Frank's POV:

It is my first day and already I am getting bullied. Figures. I walked over to the boy with his long hair in his face, drawing something on his sketch pad. I saw him looking at me when the jocks were saying that we were alike. I can kind of see it. His hair is so long and pretty. His skin is a beautiful shade of white. He seems timid and scared. Does he have any friends? He is sitting alone. I am still walking towards him. I finally meet the table and I sit down next to him. He doesn't look up or say anything so I just sit there for a second. I shyly utter the words " H..Hi I... I'm frank... the new kid... W..What's your name?." The boy looks up from his sketch pad, his hair still in his face but I can see a glimpse of hazel eyes through the thick black. He holds back a bit and softly utters " I'm Gerard... but may I ask... why are you talking to me?.." I look at him and say.. "Well… I want to be your friend..." Gerard's face seems to be stunned. Has he not had friends before? "Well if that's okay with you Gerard." Gerard sits up and blushes a bit. "I... I guess so... I... I haven't had anyone want to be my friend before..." I look down and look back up at him our eyes meet. I feel this strange connection with him... I say "well now you have one" I smile at him and I see Gerard Smirk a bit. I know this is the beginning of something. I don't know what yet but something.

Gerard is walking home alone after school. That morning his mother told him that the new neighbors have moved him. Gerard braced himself for having to talk to them. Gerard hears footsteps behind him and he looks back to see the sweet and tender face of his new found friend. He looks down and waits for his friend to catch up to him. He looks back up just as frank meets him.

Gerard's POV:

I see him walking towards me, I know I'm blushing but I mean who wouldn't? He has the most beautiful Eyes and Eye Brows I have ever seen.. He meets up with me and I look back up. He says "Hey where you headin?" I look at him and smile slightly " Hey I'm just walking home how about you?" Frank reply's " Me too, Can I walk you home so we can talk a bit?" I'm a little shocked that someone would want to walk with me but I nod and agree. We start walking and I notice that frank is quite a bit shorter than me. I smile because I like the way he is. He is adorable. Frank looks at me and says "so um what's it like living here?" I look at him and say in a sarcastic voice " oh it's just wonderful ha-ha, But I really wouldn't know. I stay in my room most of the time. I'm kind of a shut in." I looks a frank and he smiles and says " I am too, have you ever hung out with anyone? Like at their house or them in your house?" I look down and shake my head no. Frank stops me and turns straight to me and says "are you serious? We have to hang out now! Like now! It's Friday do you want to come over and hang out with me?" I look at his big, brown eyes, His face looks so excited. How could I say no? I look at him and say " s..sure I can try." Franks eyes lit up and he abruptly hugs me tight his head laying on my upper chest. I blushed deep red I know I did. I couldn't help but hug my new friend back with just as much intensity. Frank takes my hand in his and leads me down the street. I hold his hand back tight. Loving the feeling.

Franks POV:

I can't believe he hasn't ever been over at someone house before. He seems so kind. Why doesn't he have any friends? I loved the hug he gave me. It seemed so safe and real. I didn't want it to end. His hand is so soft and holding mine to tight. I feel the trust. I look at him and say "We are almost there. I just moved in this morning. " Gerard smiles at me sweetly and keeps walking alone. Gerard says "Someone just moved in next to us this morning. Hm that's strange." We were almost to my house, My hand still in his. I feel him slow down a bit. I look at him and stop "what's wrong?" I ask him. Gerard points to the house next to mine and says "that's my house" his face looks confused. I point at my house and say " that's my house. So does that mean I'm your new neighbor?!" I jump up and down ecstatically as I look at Gerard stunned. I stop jumping and look at him "What's wrong?" He shakes his head and smiles big at me. The first time I have ever seen him smile. He says "nothing I'm just shocked. It's kind of like we were meant to become friends." I smile big to that and quickly run, still holding his hand, to my house. We walk in, no one was home and I quickly drop my things near the front door. I look at Gerard and smile, looking around. I say " well this is my home, no one is home right now, they won't be for a while. So what you wanna do?" I smile at him. Waiting for his answer.

Gerard's POV:

I'm Shocked yet happy that Frank is my new neighbor. I love the feeling that he will be near me. I have this connection. I bet he doesn't have the same one though. Who could have that connection with me? I am standing in him house when he asked me what he should do. I have no clue at all. I say " I don't really know what you normally do when you hang out.. so what do you normally do?" I blush slightly. I see frank smiling and he says " I know" he holds his hand out for me to take it. I grab is hand and he leads me up the stairs to his room. He walks in a jumps on his bed laying down and quickly siting up smiling at me and he pats the bed for me to sit next to him. I look around his room and notice a guitar that's white with the words "pansy" on the side. I blush and timidly crawls on the bed and sits down. He looks at me and sits across from me on the bed. I look at him and smile and ask " so what are we doing? " Frank reply's " We are just hanging out. I want to get to know you better. So what kind of music do you like? Do you have any favorite bands?" I smile and think about all my favorite bands. I say " I like Iron Maiden, The Misfits, The Smiths, The Cure, The Smashing Pumpkins, and David bowie.. so I like pretty much rock and heavy metal. How about you?" I look into his deep golden brown eyes. He says " I like the same ones! Wow we are really alike. It's strange. But hey that means we can be best friends." I smile at what he said and blush. I reply "I would like that frank" He smiles big at me and blushes.

Frank's POV:

I smile big as my Gerard says that. I feel loved. I feel wanted. I haven't felt that way in a while. I get off the bed and walk over to my stereo and but on some misfits. I walk back over to the bed and sit back down. I look at Gerard and smile big I say " I guess you're not much of a talker are you?" Gerard blushes, nods and says " yea not many people talk to me.." I frown and put my hands on his cheek and lifts his head up. " I don't see why. You are amazing " I blush and see he's blushing too. I don't want to take my hands off his soft, warm face. I meet his eyes and put my hands down. Gerard blushes and says " well thank you frank. You are amazing too. I'm happy you talked to me today… this is the first day in a long time that I have felt wanted." Gerard looks down. I lean over and hug him tight. "You are wanted now Gerard, Wanted by me. " I lean back and smile big. " So Gerard you want to play truth or dare?" Gerard face lights up and he blushes " how do you play that Frank?" I say " I ask you truth or dare and you pick one and if you pick truth I ask you a question and you have to answer it and if you pick dare I have to dare you to do something and you have to do it. Pretty simple. So you wanna play?" Gerard ponders the idea and nods.

Gerard POV:

I haven't played truth or dare before. I'm kind of nervous about it. "sure I will play frank" Frank smiles and says "okay ill go first. Truth or dare Gerard?" I think for a bit and say "truth" Frank thinks a bit and says " what's your sexual orientation? " frank giggles. I blush and say "i..im gay.." I hide my face blushing. I feel franks hand on my cheek and I look up. "Gerard don't be shy. That's fine" I look up at his pretty eyes and nod. " Frank Truth or dare?." Frank smiles and says "truth" I think and say "well what's your sexual orientation?" Frank blushes and reply's "I'm gay too Gerard" Frank blushes and giggles. I blush and smile big, biting my lip to make me stop smiling so much. Frank says " Truth or dare Gee? " I reply with "Dare." Frank smiles and says " make a sexy face gee" Gerard laughs and blushes a bit. " A sexy face frank?" Frank nods. I push my hair in my face and softly look up and bite my lip looking into his eyes. Franks face blushes and he plays with his lip ring. I look up and blush " was that good frank?" Frank nods and smiles. " truth or dare Frankie?" Frank reply's " Truth Gee" I think a bit and say "Do you have any crushes Frankie?" Frank blushes and looks down, then looks back up at me with his golden brown eyes. "Maybe…" I smile and say "Come on Frankie spit it out!" Frank blushes and says "You gee…" I smile big and blush. "really Frankie?" Frankie nods and looks down. I smile and lifts his head up with my hand soflty. "alright Frankie. Your turn." Frank looks up and says "truth or dare gee?" I say "truth" Frankie thinks and says " d…do you have any crushes gee?" I look down and look back up… " yes … you… " I blush like crazy and pushes one side of my hair in behind my ear. Frankie blushes big and bites his lip ring. "oh really?" I nod and blushes. O what is he going to say..

Franks POV:

All I can think about it him. I just want to tell him how I feel… Should I? I look into his eyes, and smile big. "Gerard can I tell you something.." Gerard looks nervous and shocked, but he nods softly. "well Gerard.. I really like you… When I saw you this morning I had this strange connection with you… I… I know I like you…" Gerard blushes and look up into my eyes "I… I like you too Frankie. I felt a connection too but I didn't know if you would ever feel the same way… You are amazing… and I know I like you too…" I smile big and blush, "R..really?" Gerard nods and puts his hand on mine. I smile and say "Gerard I know we have only known each other for a day but I feel like I have known you for ages… I'm just going to ask this okay?..." Gerard nods and continues eye contact. "Gerard… Will you be my Boyfriend?... I haven't ever had one before…" Gerard blushes wildly and says " I feel the same way Frank.. And Yes I would love to be your Boyfriend… I haven't had one either…" I smile big and lean over and kiss his cheek softly. Gerard blushes and nuzzles his head on mine. Gerard lifts his head and softly kisses my lips, me kissing back softly wanting more, loving the feel of his lips on mine. I pull away and look into his eyes "gee… I… I… I…L…o…" Gerard abruptly kisses me deeply cutting my sentence short. I kiss back deeply pulling myself on top of him. Kissing deeply, Gerard kissing back, running his fingers through my hair. I feel so loved… I.. love him..

Gerard's POV:

Frank is kissing me so deeply. I feel the love from his actions. I'm kissing back deeply holding his body on top of mine. I love the feel of his touch. I pull away and say " F…Frank… are we going to..?..." Frank looks into my eyes and says " D..Do you want to gee?" I blush and say "I… I haven't done it before.. B…But ill t..try…. Do you want to Frankie?" Frank didn't even reply. He just kissed my lips deeply and I knew the answer. He continues kissing me and I feel his tongue softly pushing on my lips asking for entry. I allow his tongue to slowly slip in between my lips, exploring every inch of my mouth. I softly slip my tongue into his mouth slowly playing with his tongue with mine. I feel him slip his hand up my shirt, feeling my chest, I can feel that he wants my shirt off. I sit up and pull my shirt off, Frankie does the same. I stare at his beautiful body, he is so pale and perfect. I move near him and kiss his neck, slowly kissing down his body. I lay him back on his bed and kiss up and down his body. Just hovering over his private kissing all the way back up. Teasing him. I see him shiver with anticipation, I decided not to tease him much longer. I slowly unbutton his pants, unzipping them, sliding them off. I do the same to myself. We are both in our boxers and I get on top of him and kiss him deeply. I look into his eyes and say " I w..want you to do it to me" Frank blushes and slides down my boxers, as he pulls his off. I lay beside him on my stomach as he gets up behind me and kisses my spin and back of my neck. He softly says " im going to go slow I don't want to hurt you gee" I nod and wait for him to put it in. Frank slowly slides inside of me and I moan in pleasure. Frank moans softly and moves deeper and faster. He moves his hands all over my body and touches my manhood, making me shiver and moan louder. He slowly jerks my manhood while he moves in and out faster us both moaning in pleasure and love. He moves faster and faster and moans louder. The faster he moves the more his hand moves on my member. I'm moaning louder and louder and franks moaning loudly. Frank moans "Gee. Gee im almost there gee" Just as he finished his sentence I moan" F..Frank" right as I finished that sentence, Frank Came and so did I… We laid there in pleasure and love.. He slowly took it out and laid next to me.. I turned over and laid my head on his chest.. I was looking into his eyes and he was looking into mine. I kiss his chest and frank has his arm around me slowly playing with my hair. I look into his eyes and feel nothing but love. "Frank.. I love you." Frank smiles and kisses my forehead. " I love you too Gee". Just as he said that I feel asleep on his chest.

Frank's POV:

I lay there in total serenity. I lay there holding my love in my arms. I feel his warmth on my body. I know he is the one. Gerard has fallen asleep and he looks so adorable. I'm still softly playing with his hair, looking at him as he sleeps. I think about what has begun. I have found the perfect boyfriend in the world. I want to be with him forever. I just hope he wants the same… I have never felt so close to anyone in my life. He is all I need. I lay my head back and close my eyes. I slowly fall asleep and wake up to Gerard still holding me. He's looking into my eyes, I smile and say " well good morning beautiful" Gerard smiles and kisses my chest "good morning babe." I look over at the clock and realize that its 11:00PM. I look at gee and say " hey when do you need to be home love?" Gerard looks at the clock and sits up. "Oh crap I forgot to tell my mom shes probably worried sick!" I look at Gerard and say "well Gerard would you want to spend the night at my house? My mom wouldn't mind" Gerard smiles big and says "I would love to, Let me put on some clothes and go ask my mother. Would you like to come along? She kind of hast to meet you first.." I nod and Gee and I get up and I kiss him deeply. Gerard is putting on his clothes as I am. I take his hand and walk down stairs. I see my mom walking in the front door. "Hey mom. This is my new friend Gerard. Gerard this is my mother." Gerard smiles and shakes hands with her. "O hello Gerard nice to meet you. I'm Happy you are my Frankie have become friends." Frank blushes and Gerard nods " I'm Happy to be his friend Mrs. Iero. I look at my mom and say " mom do you think Gerard can spend the night? Pleaseeee" I did a puppy dog face I knew she could never say no too. " Yes sure. But he needs to ask his mom first." Frank jumps up and claps "yay! Okay mom we will be right back!" I take Gerard's hand and we walk out the door over to his house. I hope his mom says yes!

Gerards POV:

I hope my mom is okay with this! I walked in the door and yell "Mom?" My mother walks from the hall and hugs me tight She said " Where have you been gerard I have been worried sick!" "im sorry mom I was at my new friend Frank's house. He lives just next door. He is the new neighbor!." Frank waves and smiles "Hi nice to meet you" " But mom I was wondering if I could spend the night at his house. Its just next door and his mother said it was okay and I would really like to please?" I watch my mom with my tender eyes begging her. "Sure Gerard just be safe and don't go out late!" I smile and hug her. "thanks mom love you I will be back tomorrow." Me and frank walk out the door and go back over to his house. We walk into the kitchen and tell him mother that I can stay. We walk up stairs and his mother calls out " ill call you when dinners ready guys!" we both say " alright thanks!" Frank and I walk into his room and sit on the bed. I kissed him softly. After about 30 minutes we hear Mrs. Iero yell "Dinner!" We run down stairs and sit at the table and eat. After dinner for the rest of the night we cuddled and kissed and talked about love. I loved that night.

3 years later Gerard and Frank are both out of school and living together. There love is still strong and they live out their life together. Like they both wanted. It was a beautiful love story. And All of their friends called their relationship Frerard. Like it will be forever known as.


End file.
